The Sky of Gaia
by Iori.Saito
Summary: To change the course of the real fate of her champions. Minerva, the planet's consciousness, the Goddess, brought Tsunayoshi Sawada on Gaia to help the Planet's heroes from the calamity Jenova and her puppet Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1: The Sky

Tsunayoshi Sawada

I slumped back to a nearby wall, my body weakened from the attacks of the enemies. But it wasn't really the cause of my demeanor; Now, I have nothing to fight for. My friends, my family, dead. The world is dead. I clutched on my right hand the small pouch which held the Vongola rings that my friends once wore, and on my left was a gun. I stared up at the sky and prayed silently.

My unconsciousness begun to drift off unknowingly, small wisps of green light begun to wrapped on my almost dead body.

Standing in a blank space is what I woke up to. My body was healed, and not a scratch on my body. I was curious and confused but then my intuition set off.

"I know you're there, who are you?" I said to no one in particular.

"Your intuition precedes its name." A lady's voice said. "Truly fascinating ability from your world."

"It's an ability passed from my predecessors." I replied. "It saved my life many times and it will be a big mistake not to listen to it. It proved me many times that it was reliable but this time I thought it was just nothing, now look where did it get me and my family?"

"You blame yourself on something that your friends are willing to sacrifice for you, curious how the mortals care for each other but I understand I know someone who shares the same dilemma as you." The voice said.

"You know, my intuition said that you are not a threat but I'm curious of who you really are." I curiously demanded.

The voice laughed softly. "Ah, I must have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Minerva. I am a consciousness of a planet that differs from yours."

A soft light descended from the blank space, showing her grace's magnificent mien, clad in her armor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi." Minerva greeted.

I nodded in response.

"You must be curious on why I called you out here." She started. "I believe that you will be a good change to the people of my planet."

"What's the difference my presence will make?" I asked angrily. "I can't even make a difference to save my friends!"

"Now, now. Oh, dear I must have pushed the wrong button." She mused. "I'm not asking you to save my people, but I want you to help them, casualties are unavoidable but the Lifestream will give them their future next."

"Lifestream?"

She smiled. "Yes, the river of Life, a substance that streams the beneath the surface of Gaia, the planet."

"I supposed the Lifestream is what you call the afterlife?" I inquired to her.

"Yes and no, the Lifestream gives life to the planet and everything in it. When you die you return to the planet drifting together with the others in the Lifestream." She explained. "I will tell you more about it if you'd like but I must ask you whether you would like to consider my request."

I thought for a moment. 'I have nothing to lose in this planet, I could slightly redeem myself from the sins, the things I should have done for my friends and family but am I ready to fail again?' My thought drifted off to my friends, the moments we spent together, the teaching Reborn and the others thought me, the fights to death to protect my family from the threats of the Mafia.

"I'll consider it."

Minerva told me the calamity that hit the planet and it's dangers.

"Well, will you accept my request?" She said.

I closed my eyes and thought of my friends. "If it will redeem myself from my failure to protect my family then I see no reason to refuse."

"Very well, I want you to help with everything you have for this two." She said as she waved her hand before her. A hologram-like image appeared before me and it showed two men slowly making their way on the road, one with a jet black spiked hair and a blonde one whom the former is supporting to walk. "Zack Fair and Cloud Strife, experiments of the company called Shinra, they are given the cells of the calamity. Now, they maybe sound a threat to the planet but I believe that they will not betray the planet for they got everything to lose if they did, too many to protect."

I observed the two as they make their way, my intuition set off as they moved towards the certain direction. "No! Don't go there!"

Minerva's expression turned grim. "It seems Zack Fair's life force is being called by the planet making a place for him in the Lifestream."

"I won't stand here and watch him die! Send me there I'll do what you ask me!" I demanded her.

"Of course, I will talk to you again when the time is right." Minerva said then she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Good Luck Tsunayoshi."

Before I could say my goodbye to her, I was wrapped yet again into a green light and my sight turned black. When I regain my sight I saw myself in the middle of the dessert holding a gun on my left hand and the pouch which held the Vongola rings which seemed to disappeared when I was still in the blank space and then I heard multiple gunshots in the distance. I tried to put myself into HDWM but it failed to do so. Not wasting anytime I ran as fast as I could towards where Zack Fair is making his final stand.

When I neared the place, I saw three armed men fighting the exhausted Zack Fair. They raised their guns towards him to shoot but on impulse I raised the gun on my left and aimed for one of the men. When he fell down from the shot the remaining two turned to notice my presence. They tried to shot me but I was faster and stronger, I attacked first shooting the other while maiming the last of them.

When I was sure that they won't be any threat, I turned to Zack Fair who was now kneeling on the soil and panting heavily as his blood rushed down his body. I hurriedly come to his side.

"Do you have something to heal yourself?" I asked him.

He nodded not wasting a breath to respond.

"Good now heal yourself then we'll get out of here. Where's your friend?" I asked.

He pointed to a certain direction to which where there stood lots of big rocks. "There."

I nodded and hurried towards where he pointed to. When I reached over I saw the blonde slumped against the rock. I pocketed my gun and the pouch then grabbed his arm and put it around my neck. We walked back towards Zack who is now standing up but still weak, his large sword on his back.

He moved towards us and tried to help me carry his half conscious friend when I shook my head and said. "No, I'll carry him myself you're still weak."

He looked like he was going to argue but I cut him off again."No, I can carry him myself, I'm not fragile as you think I am." Pointing out my slight female figure which I inherited from my mother despite being a guy.

"Oh, thanks." He muttered. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter as of now, we should find a temporary safe shelter before you could ask me question." I explained as I motioned him to lead the way.

He nodded and didn't argue any further as he lead our way to the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this story may be weird but it was a spurt of my creativeness or sumthing along those lines.<strong>

**Well, I thought making his story will be interesting, I told my best friend about it and suddenly she had a great mind blowing idea to which I realized that it was too cute not to ignore and insert, I decided to make Cloud and Tsuna a couple.. I admit it is weird but I just thought it would be cool and cute development for them.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I regret killing all the characters here besides Tsuna and if I did ever own KHR I will write up a story line where Yuni will not sacrifice herself in the future and I would like to create a plot where Giotto have gone physically 400 years later in the future like those fanfics I read here and other sites.**

**Also I dont own FF7, If i did I won't let Zack, Aerith, Angeal and etc. die because I totally hate super sad tragedy ending story to my favorite characters.**

**Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Sky under the Plate

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Awkward. That was the first word that comes to my mind that describes the current situation in front of me. Zack Fair was standing in front of a brown haired, green eyed girl in pink dress staring at her and she is doing the same. While me on the other side of the situation focused my attention to the half-conscious blonde whom I was carrying then glanced at them time to time. That was until the spiky blonde in my arms moaned inelegantly getting the attention of the two people doing the stare off.

'Thank God.' I thought.

Zack hurried to my side and grabbed the blonde's other side. "Where can we sit him?" He asked the girl.

". . . Over here." The girl said as she rushes towards a bench clearing it out immediately.

We dragged Cloud Strife towards where the girl directed us to then lay him down to get comfortable as much as possible despite of the sight of the almost damaged bench. The girl bends down to Cloud and tried to look for injuries when I stopped her and shook my head.

"He's fine. Just half-unconscious, he'll be fine after a few days of rest." I said to the girl. "But he, however." I continued looking towards Zack giving him a pointed look. "Almost got gunned down by hundreds of soldiers. I think you should check him."

"But how about you?" She asks.

"I'm fine, you should worry about him." I replied.

She nodded and grabbed Zack's arm pulling him to a nearby bench and started to help heal his untended wounds.

I watched them communicate silently for a few minutes then directed my attention to the altar of the church and beneath it was a small bed of flowers.

. . . .

Zack Fair

The moment when I saw her again, it seemed I have forgotten how to speak. I missed her so much that I didn't know how to react in front of her.

"Where were you? Have you been well these past four years?" She asked. The gentleness of her heart never changed.

I didn't want to ruin our reunion by telling my terrifying fate the last four years, so I decided to change the subject. "I missed you."

She nodded trying to keep her tears from falling. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I made you wait." I muttered to her ear as I felt her hand gripped on to my arms as if she's holding on so that I don't disappear again.

"Four years, you were gone four years." She sobbed. "I thought you moved on and forgot about me."

"I got held up. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Hugged her tight. "I also thought I was never going to see you again."

"What really happened?" She said boring her green eyes to my blue mako enhanced eyes. "I want to know."

Her eyes were determined to know what happened demanded me to tell her everything.

"I-I.." I stuttered.

"Zack Fair." The earlier mysterious companion called my attention.

I mentally thank him from saving him from Aerith's determination and of course the earlier dilemma.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We should move, we can't stay here any longer." He said. "We're still being pursued by those men."

"Oh, but." I started to argue but Aerith cut me off.

"I know a place you could stay for a while. Follow me."

She ran back to the bed of flowers and picked up a basket. Motion to follow her. Placing my sword at my back and side towards to Cloud to carry him but pushed back by the brown haired stranger.

"I'll carry him myself, while you think about what you're going to say to that lady." He said glancing to Aerith's direction.

I nodded my head and muttered."Thanks… Uh."

"Tsuna." He replied.

"Tuna?" I repeated.

He rolled his eyes at me and said. "Tsuna, T-S-U-N-A."

"Ah, sorry." I apologized as I rubbed my nape and followed Aerith.

. . .

We were walking towards Aerith's house when she decided to speak.

"So, who are your friends?" She asked, breaking the silence.

I glanced to Tsuna and Cloud. Tsuna nodded his head as if giving me permission to tell Aerith who he is.

"The blonde one is Cloud and this is Tsuna." I replied.

"Tuna?" She asked.

"Ma'am, it's Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna corrected.

Aerith tilted her head in confusion. "You have a weird name."

"I don't really know what's weird with it." Tsuna replied.

I grinned at his respond. "It really sound like Tuna and it's hard to pronounce."

Aerith giggled and Tsuna gave me a harsh glare with his sunset colored eyes making me shiver down to my spine.

"My name is Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough, it's nice to meet you Tsuna." Aerith introduced herself.

"Likewise." He nodded.

"Hey, I just noticed. You have a weird iris color." I started.

As if being caught for a mistake Tsuna froze. "Eh?"

"Now that you mention it, it's uncommon for someone to have an eye color. It's like the color of a fire." Aerith commented.

"Well, I was really born with brown eyes but when a situation arises it always turned like the color of the sunset." He explained shifting Cloud from his shoulder. "But it's curious on why you compared it to the fire normally someone would said the shade is like a sunset."

"You see this plate?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Aerith was born here and never left the place so she doesn't really know where to compare your eyes other than fire." I told him making Aerith slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, what is the purpose of those plates anyway?" He questioned.

Aerith answered his question. "Up there is the floating city of Midgar. Mostly the rich people only live there."

"Just to build a floating city they needed to cover the sky. A shame to those who will not be able to climb the plate will never get the sight of the sky." He stated then his eyes furrowed angrily. "It's like a flame put out by water."

Aerith and I looked at each other and as if understanding each other we didn't speak another word until we reached Aerith's home.

. . . .

Tsunayoshi Sawada

When we reached Aerith's house, we placed Cloud on the bed Aerith's mother directed us to. I sat across the bed while Zack, Aerith and her mother have gone down to the kitchen. Being bored out of my mind I stared at my Vongola ring and realized that I didn't have my flames. I lifted my hand in front of my face and concentrated to ignite my flames.

A small orange fire lit up from my ring to my relief but then it crossed my mind, 'How come I'm in my HDWM and my flames are not lit. My eyes only turns to the color of sunset when I'm in that mode but earlier when I tried to use it to fly to Zack's direction it didn't work. Could it be Minerva's work?'

My thoughts scattered when I heard Cloud moaned and started to move around. His eyes opened revealing his electric blue eyes.

"Z-Zack?" He muttered.

I leaned beside him. "Hey, you're awake."

He looked confused for a moment. "W-who are y-you?"

"Are you feeling okay? Should I call Zack?" I continued ignoring his sentence trying to avoid to be called like a fish again.

"Z-Zack? Whe-where is he?" His words slurred.

"He's downstairs, I'll call him you stay down okay?" I said.

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

I left the room to call the black haired soldier, climbing down the stairs I saw Elmyra, Aerith's mother, and Zack in a somewhat heated discussion.

I interrupted their discussion by loudly clearing my throat.

"Where's Aerith?" I asked when I got the two's attention.

"I told her to pick up some things for dinner, is there anything I could help you Mr. Tsuna?" Elmyra inquired.

I shook my head. "Please call me Tsuna, Mrs. Gainsborough. Well, I was hoping I could borrow Zack for a moment, Cloud just woke up and he's looking for Zack."

"Oh dear, just call me Elmyra."She said then she turned to Zack. "We're not done yet."

When Elmyra left our sight Zack looked at me. "You know, somehow I think you're a lucky charm."

I arched a brow at his comment. "Why is that?"

"You seemed to appear on times I needed the most."He shrugged and head upstairs.

I stared at his retreating back. 'I wish it was really like that, if it was really that easy I wouldn't be suffering now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeyaaa! Well this is an update! Obviously.<strong>

**Well, I'm lazy to proofread my work so maybe it has a lot of typos and grammatical error. So if anyone who is iiiintereeeeested in editing it please contact me in... 0xxxxxxxxx . . sorry I'm kidding, just PM me here at FANFICTION~**

**for the next chapter I'm working on it so I may or may not post it tomorrow since I have nothing to do for the rest of the semestral break.**

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

**Ja ne,**

**Iiiiiioooooorrrrrriiiiii. Saito**


End file.
